1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for correcting meter data for enhancement of electricity data management in a remote automatic measuring environment of a photovoltaic module, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for dealing with demand response data on consumers in real time and stably managing electricity data by a meter data management system correcting meter data in a data non-reading interval when meter data is not properly collected due to an error in communication lines between automatic meter reading (AMR) servers of different companies and a meter and in meter data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic meter reading (AMR) server of a company remotely reads, collects and manages data on electricity, gas, water, hot water and heating usages from metering devices using the preinstalled communication infrastructure and charges consumers for the usages based on the data. Generally, remote AMR involves a metering device installed in each house or office, a central AMR server to manage read measurements, automatically charge customers based on read data and manage customers, and a communication unit for transmission to the AMR server. KR Patent Publication 10-1998-0019249 discloses a remote AMR system and a communication method of the same, which specifies an automated method of measuring electricity, gas and water usages of consumers and building a database.
In this conventional remote AMR technology, however, data in a reading interval may be unread due to errors in a communication medium between the metering device and the AMR server or in data transmission, causing problems with response to demand of consumers in real time or stable management of read data. As a result, data is read by the metering device but may not be securely transmitted to the AMR server, being transmitted to the meter data management system without verifying the validity of the data. Accordingly, the meter data management system may need to notify the AMR server of a data non-reading interval to request retransmission of meter data to the metering device, and to correct and enhance the meter data using a valid value of non-reading data when a non-reading interval is found even after the request.